Two by Two
by siriusxoo
Summary: A series of one shots between two people in the world of Harry Potter. Sweet, maybe sad. We'll see.
1. Unyielding, Unbreakable Bonds

**Hey guys. This is so exciting!**

**New updates, and everything. I swear I'll try to be more regular. and for those who are upsat with me. Plze dont kill me... (that means you Ai Seikatsu)**

Meeting for the first time on the Hogwarts Express, stuffing themselves with chocolate frogs, James and Sirius clicked from the beginning; their only barrier, the Sorting.

Grinning nervously at Sirius in a line as first years, James knew he couldn't bear it if Sirius and he were in different Houses.

Getting drunk together second year, with stolen liquor from The Grinning Kneazle, barfing until they felt their insides had fallen apart, they stumbled side by side to Madam Pomfry's and slept in beds next to each other's.

Sirius listening attentively to all of James' analysis of his and Lily's conversations, James was always grateful of his interest.

Calling off their studies, because they thought themselves too cool to study, James and Sirius still managed to scrape six OWLs each.

Finally kissing Lily, Sirius celebrated with as much joy as James. And when James had finally mustered up the courage to ask Lily to marry him, Sirius was proud, as well as honored, to stand beside the young couple as James' best man.

When Harry was born, Sirius poured all his loneliness into caring for Harry, rocking, cleaning, and playing with his best friend's son, who he knew would always have a special place in his heart.

And when James died, Sirius was more than distraught. He was tortured every day and night by the guilt, and pain, and suffering of losing a brother, a soul mate, by his own hand.

Which was why when he was falling through the veil in the Department of Mysteries, his only thoughts were of his apologies to Harry for leaving him alone, and finally embracing James as a brother together once more.

**Did you like it? Did you like it?**

**Review, review, review. Please!**

**And please check out my friends fanfiction. It's called Running from the Moon by AsianwithaTaser.**

**She is as violent as her pen name, I'll give you that much.**


	2. Forgive Me

**I came up with this one randomly. It made me cry. As i was writing it. My tears blurred that screen of my iPad. :(**

**and AsianwithaTaser, please dont be angry with me! (she is obsessed with Remus and Tonks...)**

Remus held her hand tight. Risking a glance, he stared freely at her bright pink hair, spiked, with violet eyes. Her soft skin he had caressed. Her full lips that he had kissed. Her petite, capable hands he had held, countless times. Her button nose he had tapped. And Remus knew that it didn't matter whether they died, as long as if it was with each other. He could afford to be selfish now.  
Gripping his wand, he fired a curse at a Death Eater. And another. And another. The air was thick with spells destined to hurt, to torture, to kill. Never had he fought in a battle quite this, with the one he loved. The chances of them surviving were slim to none, especially if they were holding hands like they were, if they refused to move away from each other like they were.  
A Death Eater lumbered towards them from behind, snickering at the couple. He tore through their hands, immediately engaging Remus in a duel. Remus fought and protected himself, all the while looking wildly for Tonks. Tonks was dueling with a couple of Death Eaters. At the sight of Tonks outnumbered, Remus let out an enraged yell. He turned his back on the Death Eater, running toward his wife. He was torn back. The Death Eater pushed him onto his back, pulling off his hood. Fenrir Greyback leered at Remus, his ragged fangs glistening slightly with blood.  
" Is that your girlie? She seems... occupied." sneered Fenrir.  
Remus tried to turn away, wild with concern for his wife. He couldn't break Fenrir's grip.  
" Crabbe! Bring that girlie here." commanded Fenrir.  
Tonks was dragged by her hair next to Remus. Lying on their backs, side by side, they looked into each other's eyes, holding hands automatically. Remus gave Tonks a small, reassuring smile. Tonks responded by changing her hair to a lollipop red. They kissed, savoring the moment together. Crabbe watched stupidly. Fenrir kicked the back of Remus' head.  
"I'm going to kill you, Remus. For never joining us, the outcasts. For trying to live a normal life, for marrying, for having a cub, even though you're a werewolf. But as punishment, I'm going to kill your girlie first. Make you watch the light leave her eyes. A lesson for you. Nothing ever goes well for a werewolf. I learned that early on." exclaimed Fenrir. A tear trickled down Tonks' eye.  
" I love you, Nymphadora Tonks. I love you more than anything." whispered Remus.  
" I love you too. But Remus, don't call me Nymphadora" said Tonks, softly, her eyes glittering with unshed tears.  
Remus smiled gently. Gripping her chin in his other hand, he kissed her. A soft, light kiss that resonated through their souls. And when the flash of green jolted through Tonks, Remus let the tears fall freely. He embraced his wife, still gripping her warm, soft hand. He closed his eyes, lightly planting one last kiss to her temple.  
His last thought: Teddy. Forgive me.

**Did you like it? **

**Did you cry, AsianwithaTaser?**

**Im sorry if i did. Im sorry if i didnt...**

**Please review. I would _LOVE_to know what you thought!**


	3. I Love You

**Heyoooo!**

**Wazzup! Here I am again with another update (yess!) for Two by Two.**

**Exciting! I'm sorry if this one's too sad. and I'm sorry I broke my Two by Two rule. This one has _three_ characters in it. James, Lily and Severus. You know how this one goes, right? ;)**

**Thank you for everyone who's following me, reading my stories, and reviewing. It means soooo much. Please PM me. I love PMs. Their AWESOME! I can message you, the reader, without giving away my cell phone number, 'cause that would be WAY to personal. Just saying...**

**Please, please don't hate me if this makes you sad. (And if you think this is sad, try reading my other one. Chapter Two of Two by Two, called Forgive Me. I was literally crying while typing it.)**

Lily almost regretted saying yes to James. It wasn't that he wasn't attractive, that definitely wasn't it, but she thought that he would act more stuck up, cockier, more... like the James Potter that she knew. But that wasn't what it was. He seemed almost embarrassed as his friends teased him in the common room, congratulating him. As she passed, his friends laughed and snickered, but James ducked his head, peeking up at her with a blush on his face. He waved a hesitant hello, before the red creeped to his ears, and he left the common room. Lily smiled to herself, pleased that inside, he wasn't the peacock she thought he was.  
She regretted saying yes to James at first, because... well, she knew Sev was looking and she wanted to get back at him for calling her a Mudblood. Lily regretted saying yes, because once upon a time, she thought Sev was the one she wanted. That the one yes might crush that wish. But that one word, Mudblood, woke her up. It put her in a new perspective. His friends, his attitude to other Muggle Borns, his fake self, the one that he was when he was around his friends, it all became quite clear to her. Severus Snape was not who she wanted to spend her life with.

The night before her date with James, Snape cornered Lily in the library.  
" Is it true that you actually are going on a date with that... stuck up prickhead?! Tell me that that's not true! I thought you only said yes to get back at me! I never imagined that you would actually go on a date with him!" yelled Sev, his eyes pleading with hers.  
" I thought you and your friends don't associate yourself with Mudbloods. And it isn't any business of yours on who I go on dates with." Lily stated, not at all moved by Severus' yelling.  
" Of course it is! And I'm sorry I called you a Mudblood. That was... unexcusable. But I'll make it up to you, I swear. Just... don't go that date." said Snape.  
" I am going, I already said I would. And I don't forgive you." exclaimed Lily, flicking her long red hair over her shoulder.  
" Okay. Just... promise me that you won't like him. Promise me that you won't like James!" sobbed out Snape, his tears dripping off his chin.  
" I can't promise you that. I have to get going. I think it would be best if we didn't see each other anymore."  
With that, Lily swept up her books and walked away.

Five pm on the dot, James met Lily in the common room. " Um, hello!" said James nervously, running his hand over his shirt. Lily stared at him for a second. He made quite an effort for her. He wore the cleanest shirt he had, a gray tee with a broomstick across it, and loose jeans. He had tried to flatten his hair (it didn't work), and he was holding a lily in his hands.  
Lily smiled.  
" Hi. Is that for me?" she questioned.  
James smiled nervously, holding out the beautiful flower. Lily tucked it into her hair, patted it, and asked, " Where do you want to go? Fancy a walk around the lake?"  
James nodded and they set off.  
They walked slowly around Black Lake, holding hands, chatting comfortably. Twice, he made her laugh.  
" This is great. Do you... Do you want to..." James drifted off, blushing and ducking his head bashfully.  
Lily responded by stopping their slow strides. She looked up at his hazel eyes, surprised to see that her heart thumped when she stared into their depths. Her eyes lingered on his nose, his cheeks, his... his lips. They weren't bad looking lips, she thought. Pink, with a soft look to them. James put a hand on her waist. Lily felt her breath hitch. He tilted her chin up with a soft finger, his eyes questioning. Lily smiled, just a little.  
James leaned closer, his eyes almost intense with concentration. When his lips touched hers, she shivered. His lips teased hers, his fingers playing with her hair. Lily pushed her body closer to his. James cupped her face, their kiss growing more intense. Lily felt her heart thump wildly, and put her arms around him. He mumbled the words "I love you" and Lily felt herself flush with pleasure. For a long time, they kissed until their shadows lengthened around them. When their lips finally parted, James grinned, his cheeks red. Lily grinned back. He held hands with her, and they started to walk up to the castle. Making plans for next week, they spent the way up laughing and talking. Up in the castle, hidden in the shadows, Snape watched through a window. A tear trickled down his eye. " I love you." he whispered.

**Did you like it? Did you like it?**

**Hi, AsianwithaTaser. Did YOU like it? Tell me.**

**Everyone, please review. If you do, I will be so happy, I could probably kiss your shoes. Just be honest and tell the truth. I'll keep them all in mind.**

**Review, review, review.**

**And if you like this Two by Two series, you might like my other story. It's called Laugh at Him, Fight for Him, Love Him. Please try reading it.**

**Everyone, I love you.**


	4. Decisions

**Hey everyone!**  
**sniff, sniff**  
**I just reread my story. Wow.**  
**Its so sad. Just saying.**

**This is a prequel to Forgive Me.**  
**If you love Remus and Tonks, this might be a little painful. Just kidding, this will probably hurt a lot. I know my heart just cracked.**

**Review, review, review.**  
**Or else i will write an even sadder story.**  
**evil laugh :D**  
**Heehee.**

**Hope you like it!**

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin slowly rocked her son in her arms, his soft cheek pressed against her purple top. Teddy was asleep, his tiny thumb between his pink lips. Tonks stood up, unable to keep still, struggling to keep calm. She paced, faster and faster on the soft carpet.

Was it possible to be torn in two? Was it fair that two roads lay in front of her, both roads equally as important? Tonks knew that life wasn't fair. But this... this decision was painfully harsh. It wasn't fair. At all.

Tonks knew how to handle her life; she was an Auror. She was easily able to lock up the bad guys in Azkaban, choose the right from wrong. But this had no right or wrong. Both were painfully right, harshly correct. And she knew she couldn't choose both roads. There were painful consequences for each road. Tonks shook, overcome by the panic emerging from her heart. Some tears escaped, splashing down onto her sleeping son. She smiled through her tears.

She didn't think she was able to take responsibility for a life. When she found out that she was pregnant, her first reaction was panic. But as Teddy grew inside her, she felt... a rising joy that their marriage produced something... magical. Teddy was perfect; it was love at first sight. And as Remus hugged them together at the hospital, a small unit of three, Tonks had never been happier. She was still unbelievably happy, even through the sleepless nights, the crying, the mess, with Remus at her side. She loved Teddy so much it was like a wound. She was conscious of her love for him at all times.

But... Remus. Remus John Lupin. She had had a crush on him, kept dropping hints that she was interested, until that idiot had finally kissed her. It had taken forever, but Tonks didn't regret a single moment. The time when Remus had left her because of bloody money and... wolfy conditions had been terrible, a dark, grey world with none of the colors she had had before. But the single moment when he had taken her back and asked for her hand... that had been one of her happiest moments.

Remus was fighting at Hogwarts right now, and Tonks couldn't stand the not- knowing. If she went to Remus, she could... could get killed. She didn't wish that kind of life on her son. But Remus...  
Tonks sank down into the carpet. She set Teddy down. She stared at his sleeping form, trying to etch his figure into her memory. She scribbled a note to her mum. Scribbling an 'I love you' and signing her full name at the bottom, she folded the parchment, pressing a kiss onto the paper. She sat down and wrote a long letter to Teddy. The parchment soon became covered in tears. She folded it in half and drew a heart on the front. Sneaking into her mum's room with Teddy, she set him down next to her mum, who was sleeping peacefully. She kissed her cheek and hurried away quickly, afraid that she would change her mind.

Soon after, she arrives at Hogwarts. The sight of the red barrier dissolving barely makes her pause as she runs through the courtyard, searching wildly for her love.

Remus, I'm coming.

**Did you like it? Did you like it?**

**Review, review, review!**


End file.
